


Jaydick AU

by naol



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naol/pseuds/naol





	Jaydick AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuthienLuinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/gifts).

  
  



End file.
